


Stars that are painted on your face.

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Angst, Confession, Fluff, Insecurities, M/M, bad immas at ig 😠, but felix's freckles are beautifuuuul i swear, happy ending yay, smol felix, stealing pecks hmp, worried!changbin like so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Your freckles are like stars, that is painted on your face... because you're beautiful and they makes you even more beautiful."





	Stars that are painted on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah i was thinking if ill try writing for the other otps sooo tadaaa tadaaa v'oila wait- is it v'oila okay nevermind.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.
> 
> IM BEING BIAS WRECKED ALSO BY SEO UGH CHANGBIN. EEECK
> 
> (English is not my mother tounge. Sorry in advance for typos and grammar errors)
> 
> ENJOY PEEPS!

Felix felt so _off _since yesterday. He was browsing on Instagram that time and saw some negative comments on his picture, (him smiling with his freckles visible).

_@92heat: Is he kidding us? Ugly._ **  
**

_@bornforwars: wtf is that shit on his face, ew._

_@hyungee: ugly freckles._

He felt like crying as beads of tears started to form on his eyes. He tried to breathe deeply but it's not even working. The tears started to flow down slowly on his cheeks. He was frozen on his spot, on the couch, those insults were still playing on his mind again and again.

Once everything went okay, he ran upstairs to bathe himself quickly and change into his pajamas so that he can sleep early. 

-

He shifted for millionth times already. He can't sleep. He pulled the blankets over him, shutting his eyes as he tried to sleep. His body is already sleeping but his organs still aren't, especially his brain. His _inner voices _kept on telling him how ugly is he, how ugly his freckles are. He sat up, feeling his tummy sore. His felt his throat are already dry as he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to fight those inner voices that he is beautiful, that there are Stays to tell him that his freckles are amazing.

His phone lighted up under his pillow, light escaping from the sides of it. He crawled towards to check it.

_ **binnie** _

lix are you okay?

He laid down as he was about to type something when he received another message from him.

** _binnie_ _ hyeong_ **

I'm coming over.

He just nodded to himself as he sat up once again, reaching for the pocket mirror on his nightstand (bedside table?)

He raised it in front of his face, looking at himself with such shame. "Ugly."

He heard a soft click that caused him to tilt his head at the door's direction. _He's here._ another click was heard as some soft footsteps followed.

Changbin crawled towards Felix, avoiding to bump his head to the upper bunk. The aussie smiled at him, bittersweet and same goes for the rapper. "Hello, sunshine."

"Hi, hyeong." He replied weakly, looking down to play with his fingers.

"Are you okay? You looked like you're sad and off since yesterday." _worry _was painted all over the face of the older. The other shook his head, still eyeing his fingers. 

"Felix, look at me." He brought his index finger at his chin, lifting his head up to make him look at him. "Is it about your dance?"

Felix shook his head. "No hyung..." 

"Sausages?" Bin joked, hoping Lix will smile. Yes, he did but then it disappeared immediately. "What hyeong- it's just my appearance, my face, my freckles, i'm ugly. You don't have to worry about it." He said in one go, tears forming on his eyes.

The older frowned, pulling the aussie on his toned arms. "Who said that you're ugly? Huh?" He tried to speak in a calm tone despite of the anger that is built within his heart. 

"people from the internet, hyeong... I feel sorry for having these though..." He replied, burying his face on the other's crook of his neck.

"Felix..." Bin inhaled sharply before opening his mouth again to speak. 

"I don't need you to comfort me. I don't want someone to do so too. I'll be fine."

Bin pulled away, cupping the younger's cheeks as he looked directly at his eyes. "You're beautiful. Your freckles are amazing. I-i- m-my words aren't enough to express how beautiful you are." His heart broke into pieces after hearing all of it, from Felix himself. He then leaned in to kiss his face where his freckles can be found. 

The younger's heart soften, he wants to cry right now non-stop. He's glad that his hyeong is here... to comfort him... to love him... to accept his flaws.

Bin looked like he was about to cry that made Lix chuckle softly. "Your freckles are like stars, stars that are painted on your face...you're beautiful already and they makes you even more beautiful."  
  
Changbin was about to say something once again when Felix leaned in and pecked his lips. They both blushed hard, looking like a tomato.  
  
"hyeong stop that blah blah and let's cuddle instead." He chuckled softly, grabbing the other's hand and laid down together.  
  
The younger hugged the frame of the older, burying his face on his chest as Bin nuzzled his nose to his hair.

"hyeongff i likefff youff" Lix mumbled against the fabric of his shirt, muffled. "Hm? What did you say, Lix?" Bin asked, illustrating some shapes on the other's back.Lix giggled, shaking his head. "Nothing hyeong nothing..." the rapper nodded, resting his cheek on the other's head.

_hours passed and they fell asleep, with each other's arms._

** _2 days later._ **

_Changlix was cuddling at the couch after their tiring schedule. They were playing some games using their hands and it seems like they're enjoying it. They tried measuring each others hands even though they already know that Felix has the smallest but who cares?they're enjoying. _

_"Lix, are you okay now?" The rapper asked out of nowhere, making the younger looked surprised. "Y-yes hyeong..." he nodded the question off, smiling. "That's good..." Bin suddenly grabbed his hand, caressing his knuckles using his thumb. "Lix... I like you too." Felix choked on his own spit, unable to process things properly. "I-i thought- i-i t-thought..." He was unable to finished his sentence when a pair of lips was pressed to his before running away. "I heard it!"_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came from me, joined a selca day, (of fb group for stays when evry saturday, its their selca day [#matryoselca] witty kudos to the admins)
> 
> So yeah, i also have lots of freckles and I posted my bare face. im anxious tht time and hesitating if should postt it sksksksk gladly, they were so kind to me and my freckles (cuz im always being bullied sksksms)


End file.
